


You and Me: Chapter 1 Your Story is Just Starting

by Nycbeckett



Series: You and Me [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), kara/lena - Fandom, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nycbeckett/pseuds/Nycbeckett
Summary: Something happens that not only changes Lena's life as she knows it but also someone else life. Lena also adopts a new role.....adoptive mother





	You and Me: Chapter 1 Your Story is Just Starting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is Chapter 1 to a series. I did develop my own character within the the Supergirl world. I hope you enjoy it and I always love feedback!

Bright, green, emerald eyes glistened back in the reflection of the balcony door. Raindrops streamed down as she looked in her own reflection. She leaned back in her chair, sipping her scotch in one hand, her recorder in another. Her legs crossed and she gently rocked back in the chair. A single teardrop mirroring the rain outside that she looked at. The city, just wet and cold. 

It was days like these that made her feel useless, alone, angry. All she wants to do is cure humanity. How hard could it be she thought? She looked at herself in the mirror and thought, people like you and me, Luthors, we don’t give up. Don’t make your potential a regret. 

She slowly turned back in her chair and looked at the time on her computer, 9:21. Fuck she thought. She should be heading home soon but, fuck she thought again, she hated the rain. Lena was suddenly disrubed by a sound. She reached over and answered her phone.  
Hello? She said questionably. Who could be calling her phone this late?  
“Yes…...yes….ok…...I’ll be right there”.  
She leaned back in her chair again, this time very confused. She finished off her scotch and got up to get her things and leave her office. 

She walked into the grand living room into the Luthor mansion. There was a glow that came from the light fixtures. She looked around for a brief second. Just the way she remembered. It. Museum like, wooden, stone, artwork, books and who could forget the famous family chest board with the Luthor crest with inlaid marble.  
“Miss Luthor”, Goliath the butler greeted her.  
She nodded, “Goliath, how are you?”  
“Well” he nodded back and nodded.  
She stepped further into the room. She saw a Detective, another woman and a teenage girl.  
“Miss Lena Luthor?”  
Lena nodded  
“My name is Detective Sanders, this is social worker Delia”. They stood up from the couch  
Lena took one of her hands from behind her back and reached out the shake both of their hands.  
“And this is Hannah”, Delia gestured to the couch where a little girl sat. She had bright green eyes and brown hair. She was thin, her legs squished together and hands tucked between them. Her backpack sat next to her. She wore a plaid school uniform skirt, a white shirt half tucked in, half out, a burgundy sweater with matching tie and a jacket over.  
Lena made eye contact with young woman before the girl looked away.  
“Miss Luthor shall we maybe in another room?” Goaliath motioned his hand toward the next room.  
All the adults moved over to the dinning area away from where Hannah could hear them.  
“Wait, wait, please explain this to me again?”, Lena looked at the detective and social worker.  
“Lional”  
“-my father” Lena interrupted  
The detective took a breath, “Yes, had another daughter than you with another woman”  
“Wouldn’t be the first time”, Lena mumbled to herself.  
The detective continued, “He had an affair with a woman years ago…..approximately 14, 15 years ago and she had a daughter. She died this afternoon in the hospital. Natural illness...”  
There was a pause.  
“....she left a daughter with no next of kin”  
Lena butted in “And I’m the closest next of kin there is, isn’t it”.  
There was a silence.  
Lena looked over at the girl. She continued to look around the room. The old books, furniture artwork, architecture.  
Lena turned to look back “And what if I don’t take her?”  
Delia answered “She goes to a foster family that will hopefully adopt her or to a home for kids where she will be until she’s 18 and released.”  
“Released?” Lena asked.  
Delia nodded, “The state only cares for children until legal age, then they are on their own.  
Lena turned back to look at the girl. There was something about her that reminded so much of herself. She wasn’t sure if it was the uniform or the lost look on the girls face. Something, she thought, something was pulling her toward this girl. Was it like looking into the past for her? Was it also how she felt? Lost? Alone?  
She took a deep breath with his pause and these wandering thoughts that seemed like it had gone on forever.  
“That would make me….her adoptive mother.”  
The detective nodded.  
Never in a million years did Lena thought that she would be a mother, yet at her age, single and the evil person she believed she thought she was. Was she capable of loving another human? Can she? A mother?  
She just looked at girl who continued to sit there. Her leg bouncing up and down.  
“Goliath, please prepare….umm Hannah to leave with me.” There’s no way she was going to let this little girl stay in the house alone.  
He nodded and walked back into the living area. 

The ride in the car and up the elevator was a silent one. Lena opened the door to her apartment. It was a modern, sleek penthouse. Marble countertops, white cabinets, large couch, soft carpet on solid floor, huge fireplace, huge island; what you would expect for a CEO of one of the worlds largest tech companies to live in. Hannah slowly walked in behind her and shut the door. She looked around in amazement as Lena set her bag and jacket on the chair and turned around. She observed the girl taking in everything. Sometimes, often many, she forgot how jaded and lucky she was to have a place like this.  
“The bedroom are down the hallway. Mine is the last straight down. There’s an office and two guest rooms. One of them can be yours. I suggest the one to the left...it has a better view.”  
Hannah slowly continued to slowly walk in, saying nothing.  
“....Hannah?” Lena asked.  
She finally snapped out of her trance. “Umm..ok. I’ll take the one to the left….you have beautiful apartment.”  
Lena smiled softly to herself “Thank you.”  
She looked up and saw the girl feeling the countertop with her hands.  
Lena took a breath, “It’s late and maybe you should head to bed. I’ll come in and give you a pair of pajamas to wear. Oh also every room has its own bathroom so you’ll find yours is attached.”  
The girl nodded and followed Lena down the hallway. Lena quickly walked down the hallway to her room and shut the door behind her. Hannah slowly made her way down to her new room. Observing the artwork that hung on either side of her.  
Lena shut the door and leaning against it.  
“What the hell are you thinking Luthor?” She thought.  
She leaned off of it and hurried over to her closet. She pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. She closed her closet and walked toward the other bedroom. She knocked on the door and peeked in. Hannah sat on the edge of the bed the same way she sat on the couch. Legs together, hands tucked warmly in-between. Lena placed the pajamas next to her  
“Here is a pair of pajamas for the night. Tomorrow, I think it would be appropriate to take off from school to prepare for the rest of your things to be bought over. I will have someone notify the school of all the updates.”  
“Thank you,” Hannah said looking up for only a second.  
Lena nodded “Ok...umm I’m down the hall if you need anything...Goodnight.”  
Lena nervously left without waiting for a response from the girl.  
She swiftly walked to her room to get herself ready for bed. 

It must have been after 2am when Lena heard a small sound coming from outside her room. She leaned up on her elbows and looked at the time. She rubbed one of her eyes clean and threw on her pair of glasses. She looked at the time and then the door and listened carefully. The noise came in waves. She finally got herself out of bed and opened the door. She looked down the dark hallway listening to the sound. It was coming from Hannah’s room and a noise she knew quite well herself. She reached for her robe and closed the door behind her. She went to the Hannah’s door and pressed her ear against it.  
How to open the door she thought.  
For fucks sake, its her own penthouse but she didn’t just want to open it.  
As a Luthor, quick on her feet, she swiftly made her way to the kitchen and poured a glass a water. She tippy toed down back down the hallway and pressed her ear once again on the door. She pushed up her falling glasses and knocked softly on the door.  
“Hannah?”, she softly called.  
No answer.  
She paused for a second and tried again.  
“Hannah?”  
No answer just the same sound.  
She slowly opened the door slowly and peaked into the room.  
It was dark except for the moonlight and the light from the night sky that hit Hannah on her bed. Her eyes shot up at Lena. Puffy, red from crying her eyes out. She quickly wiped her eyes and dripping nose and breathed heavily.  
Lena rushed in the door and closed with swiftly and quietly behind her.  
“Hey, hey. Hannah.” He said quietly walking toward the bed to sit on the bed and the glass of water on the bedside table.  
Hannah tried to quickly pull herself together.  
“I’m, I’m sorry..if..I woke up up. I’ll...I’ll stop. I’m..sorry”, she tried to get out in-between trying the tears that she tried to stop coming down her face.  
Lena sat closer, next to her. Hannah moved over.  
“No, Hannah, darling, it's ok. I just came to give you a glass of water in case you got thirsty throughout the night.  
Hannah nodded and continued to sniffle.  
Lena looked at the girl next to her, “Are you ok?”  
Hannah nodded.  
“Are you sure?”  
Hannah nodded again. And then suddenly she broke again, hysterically crying out, louder this time, places her head into both her hands.  
Lena placed a hand on her shoulder “Shhh it’s ok…..Han-”.  
Then suddenly the small teenager wrapped her arms around Lena’s torsue, pulling herself toward Lena’s body and resting her head on her chest.  
Lena, frozen for a moment didn’t know what to do with her body. Her hands up, mid-air.  
She then took a breath and leaned back in bed, guiding Hannah’s body with her. She then embraced the teenager back, holding her tight and putting her check on top of her head, not letting her go. It was only then that Lena had realized, she was so focused on herself and the stategics of all of this without thinking of the one person that now mattered more than anyone.  
Lena closed her eyes herself, and started humming a soft tune, remembering herself this way as a child.


End file.
